


The Power of Four

by ThirstOrder3987



Series: Power Coupling [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, F/M, First Love, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Lost Love, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Polyamory, Rey needs some girl on girl while Ben and Poe fuck eachother senseless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstOrder3987/pseuds/ThirstOrder3987
Summary: The adventure began in the Power of Three continues. Lessons from the past help our trio realize the true power behind their bond. Poe also finds himself hopeful their trio may be growing into a quartet soon...
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Zorii Bliss/Rey
Series: Power Coupling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851958
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21





	1. Lessons from the Past

Poe’s first speech to the senate after Ben and Rey’s visit was one of his strongest in recent memory. Part of that had to do with how he could feel the Force flowing through him as he delivered it. Another part of it had to do with the topic he was covering- the preservation of ancient cultural sites throughout the galaxy.

It was a cause he felt strongly about having grown up around the temples of Yavin-4. Reminiscing about old times with Ben had made him think about it even more over the past few weeks. The presence of the old temples had made his childhood and adolescence so special, and yet he’d seen first hand how becoming a military base had impacted the sites. 

Walls torn down to accommodate large gatherings, ancient stonework covered in modern materials to make the spaces more fit for industrial use- Few things about the Rebellion’s use of the temples had been kind to them. It was a necessary reality of war, but a reality peace-time could see remedied. He was determined to make sure monuments like those he loved were protected and preserved for future generations.

As his speech came to a close, it was met with thunderous applause. The galaxy clearly wanted to see places like the temples of Yavin-4 preserved as much as he did. Normally his attention would have been lost in the noise, but one delegate in particular caught his attention...

A delegate that wasn’t actually a delegate... 

The Senate pod ceremoniously dedicated to Alderaan normally remained empty. However someone was in that very seat, and he knew right away who it was. The only person who had access to those seats was the sole surviving member of the Alderaanian royal family. 

_Does your wife know you’re on Coruscant, Master Solo? ___He teased through their bond.

 _I'd thought you'd spot me down here. Since you asked, she’s the one who sent me. ___

_Why doesn’t that surprise me… ___

Ben could sense the satisfied smirk that knowledge gave Poe from across the senate chamber. 

_Would you have a moment to meet with me in your office, Senator? ___Ben teased back.

 _Why go there when we both have our own places? ___

_You know, for old times sake. ___

_That… was only a month ago. ___

_A month feels a lot longer when it’s spent apart. ___

Poe sighed as his senate pod returned to it’s spot. Ben’s flair for drama was everything he loved about him. 

_You know…. if we’re going for the old times sake vibe…. Why don’t we meet on the Falcon? ___

Ben thought about it for a moment before responding.

 _Are you really sure you want to meet there? ___

Poe remembered the state the Falcon had been in the last time he’d seen it. Their teen years hadn’t been kind to it, and the galactic war it fought in hadn’t made things anymore plush.

 _Nah… forget I said it, let’s go for the office. ___

_I’ll see you there in a few. ___

***** 

Outside the door to his office, Poe could already sense Ben’s presence inside. As thrilling as the feeling was, it was something he was still getting used to. The moment the door opened Ben pulled him close, covering him in a shower of kisses he’d held onto since the moment they parted. 

“I am _really ___going to enjoy getting used to this…” Poe sighed, relaxing into the feeling of Ben’s arms around him again.

“Have you told anyone… about your new powers yet?” Ben asked between kisses.

“Not… just yet…” The whirlwind of passion Ben had him caught up in made it hard to get the words out. “I like… keeping a few things our secret.”

Ben paused as his next question came to him. It was the reason he'd come to see Poe in person- one he couldn’t hold back from asking any longer. 

“Can I be there when you tell Kes and Shara?” 

“Of course!” He said right away. The idea was as nerve wracking as it was exciting. “Having you there might make things easier... Not gonna lie I'm pretty nervous it's gonna require being honest with them a few other things. I’m sure they’ll be curious about how it happened.”

Ben knew right away what needed to be said. 

“From what you told them the day you left- nothing about us should come as a shock anymore.”

Poe lit up as the thought sank in. 

“You are right about that...” 

Their excitement over the idea of being honest about their relationship had them falling back into the frenzy of kisses they’d been sharing just moments before. 

They’d waited their entire lives to be honest about what they felt for each other. As unconventional as their trio was, it wasn’t something they could hold back any longer. 

Especially considering the miracle it had caused.

Together they stumbled over to the couch, pulling each other’s clothes off as they went. As Ben fell back onto the couch holding the man he loved, he could feel the many parts of his life he’d fought to keep separate for so long finally coming together. He may have thought about it more, had he not had every reason to be distracted.

He absolutely _loved ___the sight of Poe’s senate robes shimmering as they fell to join the growing heap of clothing on the floor….

*****

Yavin-4 was exactly as Ben had remembered it. It’s towering temples had a way of making the planet feel like it a trip back in time. The largest of them, the Great Temple, loomed above the jungles below as he and Rey piloted the Falcon towards the Dameron’s home nearby. 

As familiar as it all felt, a lot had changed since the last time he’d been here. His parent’s absence was an ache he felt in his heart long before they touched down. 

“It will be alright sweetheart.” Rey assured him as they prepared to exit the Falcon. “This is a good thing. You know I’m right here with you the whole time.”

“I know.” He smiled as he took her hand. Together they walked down the ramp and onto the landing pad. 

“Ben!!!” Shara cried as she rushed forward with open arms to hug him. “By all the gods… you’re even taller than I remember!” Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him. She could see both her friends staring back at her in his dark eyes- and the hurt in them from their loss was as clear as it was strong. As much as she missed her friends, she knew having their boy here was exactly how they’d have wanted it. 

“I’m so, so glad you’re here.” She said hugging him again. She was determined to give him the welcome home Han and Leia never got the chance to give him. 

“We all are.” Kes said as he and Poe joined them. 

The four of them held each other tightly for a moment. The last time they’d all been in this place together felt like a lifetime ago. At the same time, being together again just felt right- like this was the way things had always been and always should be. 

The love and belonging of his adoptive family surrounding him was everything Ben needed after all he’d been through. He could have easily been overwhelmed by it, but realized right away they were forgetting someone. 

“There’s someone you guys need to meet. This is my wife, Rey.”

“Welcome to the family!” Shara said pulling her in to join them. “You’re one of us now, like it or not.”

Rey’s heart melted as she happily joined their hug. “I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be.”

***** 

Towards the end of dinner Ben sensed Poe’s thoughts were on how he’d break the news of his new powers to his parents. It was clear it was something he was struggling with. 

_Why don’t you show them? ___Poe heard Ben say through their bond.

Looking up he saw Ben and Rey were both smiling at him, knowing what he needed to do. 

“Now what are you boys up to…” Shara asked, seeing them eye each other. 

“There’s something Poe wanted to show you.” Ben replied, unable to hide his excitement.

Poe looked around for a moment. Right away he spotted his parents collection of pottery on a shelf above them on the wall. The shelf held several ancient bowls and vessels his mother and father had found while excavating the temples back in their days in the Rebellion. 

He reached a hand up and focused on one of the smaller bowls. Channeling the Force he lifted it, floating it out over the table. After a few seconds he brought it down to rest in his hands in front of him. 

He set the bowl down in the middle of the table and looked back up at his parents to see their reaction. It was clear they were surprised, though not in the way that he’d expected them to be.

The two turned to look at each other for a moment, doing their best to hold back knowing smiles. Shara had to know the truth of it, and knew however Poe answered her next question would explain everything. 

“Does this by chance have to do with what you told us about you and Ben- the day you left for Kijimi?” 

The trio looked at each other, stunned.

“I suppose… you could say that.” Rey answered hesitantly, sensing there was more to all this than the three of them knew. 

That answer explained everything to Shara and Kes. 

“Alright…” Poe had to get to the bottom of what was going on. “Bit of an awkward question but… how did you guys know that?”

His parents paused for a moment, trying to think of how best to answer that. 

“There’s some old art we’ll need to show you in the great temple.” His father explained. “It’s too dark this evening, but tomorrow we’ll take the three of you there. Like what you just did a second ago- it’s something you’re going to have to see to believe.”

*****

Sitting by the fire later that evening, Rey was thankful they hadn’t attempted a journey to the Great Temple just yet. After all that had happened over the past decade, the Solo and Dameron families had quite a bit of catching up to do.

Though they’d never heard specifics, Kes and Shara had known Han and Leia had given their lives to bring their son back. They’d have done the same without a second thought had they found themselves in their place. 

The true horror of what Ben had been had been through and been made to do however, they never could have guessed. They found themselves in awe of the strength of the young man before them as he found the courage to share what had really happened. 

Tears flowed and hugs were shared as the once close families reconnected. Through all the tragedy and loss they’d been through, deep down they knew what mattered most was they were back together again. Nothing could ever fill the emptiness left behind by those they’d lost, but their memories made them more determined than ever to make the most of the time they had left together.

*****

The next day Ben, Rey, and Poe found themselves in awe of the ancient art and text Shara and Kes had revealed after removing some of the panels that covered the walls of the Great Temple. Poe had often wondered why the Rebellion had covered the stone walls in sheets of metal in the first place. The panels hadn’t seemed to provide a functional purpose, other than to hide the stone they were secured to.

As soon as they were removed, the reason for their installation was obvious. They hadn’t meant to cover the stone itself, but rather the art that adorned it. 

“I take it this is why they covered the walls?” Poe asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes…” Kes replied flatly. “The Massassi’s work wasn’t exactly conducive to a military work environment.” 

“I can see that...” Poe said, eyebrows raised at how graphic it all was. 

“This interior of this temple was originally lots of small rooms.” Shara explained. “Several walls were taken down to create larger gathering spaces when the Rebellion used it, but plenty of them still remain. All the walls in the smaller rooms are covered in art like this. We’ll leave you three to look over it yourselves....” She paused as she remembered she’d need to make one thing clear. “Don’t be afraid to get up and take a close look at these. They’re very detailed. They tell a story if you read each row in order-”

“I think we got it...” Poe said, ready to be left alone to get a closer look at things. 

“We’ll see you guys in a bit.” Kes said as the two turned to leave. 

Once Poe’s parents were gone, the three of them began pouring over the drawings in front of them. They couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

The art appeared to be ancient depictions of rituals the Massassi had practiced. Illustrated right in front of them were retellings of how the Massassi had not only understood, but religiously practiced the ability Ben and Rey had discovered with Poe on Coruscant- the ability for bonded pairs to share the Force with others by making love to them. 

“So this temple was basically a giant brothel?” Poe asked, stunned by that realization

“Not a brothel...” Rey said, recognizing symbols of the Force form the ancient texts she’d studied. “The was a house of worship. The Massassi saw making love to each other as a way to honor the Force. Their ability to pass the Force to each other was part of that...”

“These lines of text look like an earlier version of Sith…” Ben said, igniting his purple saber and holding it up to illuminate them better.

“Please don’t tell me we’re gonna need 3PO and Babu for this…” Poe sighed.

“Gods no, we don’t need 3PO anywhere near this.” Ben scoffed. “Thankfully I can read them just fine.” 

“You what?” Poe asked shocked. 

“I can read Sith.”

Poe stared at him for a moment, the irony setting in. “So you’re telling me you can read something Rey and I once had to travel all across the galaxy to try and get translated?” 

“Trust me, I had the same reaction.” Rey laughed. “Ben’s time on the dark side had a bit of a silver lining in that he learned a few valuable things about it. You’ll hear more about all that when we start teaching you about both sides of the Force.”

Poe did his best to shake himself from the shock of that realization. He knew they had more important things to focus on. “So then, what do they say?”

“Two there must be….” Ben started reading, following one of the first lines of text. “This part looks to be an earlier version of the rule of two.”

“The what?” Poe asked. 

“A rule Sith used to follow about always studying the Force in twos… Although not at all like the Massassi did obviously.” 

“That’s a twist I didn’t expect.” Rey said joining him, holding up her own yellow saber to get a closer look at the area next to the one was studying.

“Other than that… it just goes through what happened… Whenever a bonded pair makes love to someone without the Force, the power of their bond is shared with whoever the bonded pair loves. It can be three or four, thought doesn’t look like it ever happened with more than four. There must not be not enough power to go beyond two additional people.”

“So back when the Massassi were worshiping in these temples, dyads could become trios and quartets?” Poe knew the idea was as groundbreaking as the existence of dyads themselves.

“Looks like it.” Ben replied

“That’s kind of what we are now then- A bonded trio... or triad?

“I like the sound of triad...” As Rey though about it another thought struck her. “I wonder how many temples there are like this throughout the galaxy...”

“Funny you should say that…” Poe mind was already several steps ahead. “I gave a speech a few weeks ago on the protection of ancient sites- Ben might have told you about it. If there are temples like this all over the galaxy with insights on the Force no one’s heard about in thousands of years… It might be important for someone to check that out.” He paused as the significance of what they’ discovered set in. “You really got to admit, this all seems more than a little serendipitous...”

“The Force has a way of doing that.” Rey grinned. 

“Doing what?”

“Putting people right where it needs us to be.”

*****

Before heading to bed that evening, Shara puled her son aside so they could catch up together, just the two of them. Their patio outside was the perfect spot to do so- siting under the stars while listening to the waterfalls below. 

“I take it you three learned a thing or two in the temple today?” She asked right away after getting comfortable.

“Yeah… Thanks for letting us look around on our own.” As awkward of a question as it was, he was used to his mother’s ability to get right to the point. It was a family trait he himself had inherited plenty of. 

“We figured it might have been a little weird to look through all that with your parents right there…” 

“An accurate assessment.” Poe laughed. 

“There’s something I need to be honest with you about us. I think it might help you understand some things.”

He couldn’t begin to guess where this was going- nor did he want to. 

“The reason we wanted you to see that- it wasn’t just so you understood how you received the Force from Ben and Rey.”

“You figured that out…” Poe suddenly found it hard to maintain eye contact. It was the first time anyone outside of the three of them had voiced that out loud- and hearing it from his own mother didn’t make it an easier.

“Trust me, it wasn’t very hard to figure out...” She did her best not to laugh. It was almost adorable how much her son didn’t think his parents saw right through him. 

“What you should know…” Shara went on, “is that was the same with us, your father and I with Han and Leia.”

“ _Really... ___” Poe’s stomach dropped. That certainly wasn't what he'd been expecting.

“Don’t sound so surprised. I know everyone thinks of their parents as old and boring, but we were young too once. We weren’t that different from you at your age.”

“Fair enough.” Part of him couldn’t help but wonder if the experience of war had been the same. Had war torn them apart or brought them together? 

“How did it happen- when the four of you fell in love?”

“The specifics aren’t really a story to pass to other generations… as I imagine yours with Ben and Rey isn’t.”

“That I understand.” It suddenly became hard to maintain eye contact again. It was a little unnerving how much sharper his mother was about all of this than he was… 

“What I can tell you, without getting too specific, is these drawings you saw today had a part to play in it.”

“The temple was what made you-” He couldn’t believe he was asking that.

“Not right away.” She laughed. “Every member of the Rebellion that worked on the base at some point saw them or found out about them. Drawings of ancient beings making love to pass the Force to each other don’t stay quiet for long. No one ever talked about them other than as an amusing myth. That all changed when Leia found out she had the Force. She cut her training short when she had a vision about the dark side in Ben’s future-”

“Leia _knew ___?” It was another realization about his mentor he hadn’t expected.

“She had sensed something was coming, but she didn’t know what it was or how to stop it. The idea came to her of giving the Force to others, so that Ben had more people around him to protect him…” Her words trailed off as she knew it didn’t need to be explained. 

“Oh you gotta be kidding me…” The more he heard, the more he realized this was one of the last conversations he’d ever wanted to have with his mother.

Shara didn’t need the Force to sense her son’s discomfort with the topic. She knew something needed to be explained before she went any further. 

“You have to understand- a parent will do whatever it takes to protect her child. If you ever have children of your own you’ll realize how true that is. Leia hoped like any mother would that if she could give her powers to more of those around her, her son would be kept safe. Being a young woman, she was also as curious as anyone would have been seeing the ways things used to be. She knew it had never happened with her and Han alone, and naturally she wondered if it required more people to be involved. She shared all of this with me one evening when the four of us were enjoying a particularly strong batch of Corellian whisky… and the rest is history.”

Poe’s mind spun as the truth of it set in. As it began to make more sense, it somehow became a little easier to talk about. 

“It didn’t work with just one though… did it?” He knew the answer to that before he even asked it.

“We figured that out pretty quickly. We pulled a few panels down to make sure, but it turns out it doesn’t work with individuals, only pairs “bonded by the Force” as the drawings depict.”

“Dyads.”

“That’s what it’s looking like.”

Another question hung in his mind- about how it had “been the same with them” as she’d described it. He had to know what she meant by that. 

“You said the four of you loved each other- Were you really in love with each other, like Ben and Rey and I are?”

“We were. We may not have gained the Force from each other, but being together in that way we did learn a lot more about ourselves- specifically that our love for each other was more than just about friendship.”

“Huh...” It was a lot to take in, but it did explain a few things.

“I know it’s more than you want to know, after all that happened to Ben I realized keeping secrets wasn’t the best way of going about things.”

“That I totally get...”

“I hope it also helps you understand why Leia and Han sent Ben away- and why there wasn’t much we could say to you years ago when you brought that up.”

Suddenly a mountain of realizations about the past hit Poe.

“So Han and Leia sent him away because they felt like they weren’t powerful enough to protect him? That he needed to be with other Jedi like himself?”

“They did.”

“…and somehow Leia felt like she failed by not giving the Force to those she loved?”

“She never came out and said it, but I always knew that must have been the case. Self doubt is rarely logical, _especially ___as a parent. If I’d been in her place I know I would have felt the same way.”

“Damn…” Poe’s heart felt heavy as he realized even more about the pain his mentor had carried. “All of this is… really complicated.” 

“Life is rarely simple.” 

“The older I get the more I’m realizing that.” He sighed.

“That’s what family is for- to help you make sense of all.”

Poe paused for a moment as he continued to process all he’d just heard. “Thank you for telling me that- Not the easiest stuff to hear but it definitely explains a lot... about, well, a lot of things.”

Shara couldn’t hold back from asking another question that had been on her mind since her son arrived home. “While we’re being honest with each other- where do you think Zorii is going to fit in all this?”

“Zorii?!” He hadn’t expected that. 

“You, Ben, and Rey- I may not have the Force, but I can tell when my son’s heart and mind are in a lot of places at once.”

It began to dawn on him just how much his mother saw through him. 

“Is it really that obvious?” He asked, somehow already knowing the answer.

“Oh, I’m not the only one who’s noticed. Rey seemed _particularly ___interested when you brought her up over dinner.” She couldn’t help but grin as she said it. She remembered having that same curiosity at her age...

“Of course she did.” Poe sighed. The way Rey constantly asked about her was something he was still getting used to.

He thought to say something else but noticed his mother was looking at him like he hadn’t answered her question.

“What?” 

“Well- Where does she fit into all of this? Would she be ok with you loving others?”

A devlish smile spread across his face. He knew that answer to that right away. 

“There's a reason I didn't tell you guys a lot about Kijimi.” 

“Alright, I get the picture.” 

His smile faded as he realized he might as well quit being a smartass and come out and say it. 

“In the off chance that she ever wanted anything to do with me again, she would actually fit beautifully into all of this.”

“Oh?” That was encouraging to hear.

“Yeah. Her and Rey, well let’s just say they hit it off. No clue how Zorii and Ben would get along but he seems to love strong willed, stubborn women as much as I do. I’m sure that wouldn’t be an issue.”

“You both take after your fathers in that way.” Shara laughed. 

“Apparently…” Suddenly another thought struck him. “Speaking of strong willed women- this is about you wanting grandchildren, isn’t it?”

“What ever would give you a thought like that?” She smiled, knowing she’d been called out.

“Trust me- if I could get Zorii back I would have by now. I’ve tried for two years and she hasn’t responded. I think that ship has sailed.”

“Have you gone to see her since Ben came back into your life?”

“Not in person, why?”

“Something you should know about women- We always know if someone's heart is caught up in a way they haven’t resolved. Usually that’s the first thing that makes us run.”

The thought was an unexpected one for Poe, yet a part of him had to admit- something about it did make sense.

“So you’re saying because I was still hurting over Ben all these years she picked up on that- and that’s why she didn’t want to get back together?” 

“You tell me- what made you leave Kijimi and join the Resistance in the first place?”

Poe didn’t have to answer that out loud. They were both aware it had been his need to fight the regime that had torn Ben away. 

“…and where was your head after Exegol?” Shara went on. “Ready to forget anyone else ever existed and start a life with Zorii?”

“Not exactly…” He hated to admit how much of a point she had. “At this point I don’t think that’s happening though.”

“What’s not happening?”

“Forgetting anyone else ever existed.”

“Exactly- The point is you realize that now.”

“What?”

Shara reached up and tucked one of her son's dark curls behind his ear. He’d grown up so much from the young boy he’d once been- and yet he still had so much to figure out. She had a feeling this was something he’d need a woman to put into perspective for him.

“After Exegol, you were as confused as you were exhausted. You came here and slept for a week, barely saying a word to your father or I. The next thing we know you were off to Coruscant, right back in the middle of things. The first thing you did was give your ex girlfriend who you still cared for a job that kept her close by. You made sure to help her get settled right away after Kijimi was destroyed- so that you weren’t pulled apart again. Next, you gave your ex boyfriend and his wife, both of whom you care for, an apartment near you in the hopes that they came and visited once in a while. You seem to have tied one of those loose ends up- now you have to ask yourself- what’s stopping you from the other?”

It was getting to be a little hard to believe just how good his mother was with all of this…

As she explained it, another mountain of realizations began to dawn on him.

The reason things had worked out with Ben was that Ben had been the one to come see him. As all over the place as he’d been about it- he still had the courage to show up in Poe’s office and all but break down like the adorably confused person he was. 

With the history they had, of course Ben had been the one to show up. 

With Zorii on the other hand, Poe would have to be the one doing the fighting.

“I think I’m starting to understand what you’re saying...” He finally admitted.

“You’re a smart man. I knew you would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a short epilogue to the Power of Three, but it ended up taking on a life of it's own and becoming another mini fic. These characters have a way of telling more story than I originally imagined...
> 
> Notes on Canon- All the descriptions of the Great Temple are 100% canon (minus the art). The part about it being a bunch of little rooms, broken down into larger rooms by the rebellion is canon. Several walls in the temple were covered in metal panels that don't have a described purpose in canon. I figured I'd come up with a scandalous backstory to help add a bit to this story.
> 
> Also the Massassi being some of the earliest Sith is canon. Some say they were enslaved, some say they were Sith themselves. That whole part of canon is pretty vague. It's also canon as of very recently that the Rule of Two came from early Sith teachings on dyads. How far back that went in Sith history isn't quite sure yet. I figured adding that in our story to show some of its earliest origins would be a good way to have fun with it. 
> 
> Here's a cutaway of the temple in use during the Rebellion's occupation.  
> 
> 
> As for the story itself, let's hope Poe gets things figured out with Zorii. With he and Ben fucking each other at every chance they get, it's about time Rey got some much deserved girl time. 😉Can't wait to see Ben's reaction to that...


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe has a much needed heart to heart with Zorii. Ben and Rey look forward to a special visit on Ahch To, but first they're going to have to share with their fellow masters what's really going on...
> 
> Mood board art credit- GretchenLund9

“Director Bliss, Senator Dameron is here to see you.”

Zorii sighed as she heard the name. What could he possibly be doing coming to see her in the middle of a workday like this?

“Send him in.” She said. As director of senate security, a visit from a senator wasn’t _entirely ___out of the ordinary.

He could actually be here about something professional…. 

At least, that’s what she tried to tell herself as she waited for him to come in. 

The moment Poe entered her office, he made sure to dash any hopes she’d had that this visit was a professional one.

“Hello, gorgeous!” He said with his signature confidence as he came in. It was particularly annoying how good he looked in a set of senator’s robes.

“What brings you to see me this afternoon?” She asked. 

Poe didn’t waste any time. He got comfortable in one of the chairs in front of her desk and jumped right to the point. 

“It looks like I’m going to Ahch To in a few weeks while the senate is out of session. I was wondering if you might want to join me?”

Zorii looked at him a bit confused for a second. 

“You want to bring me to Ahch To?” She couldn’t begin to guess what this was about. 

“Yeah… Ahch To is where Ben and Rey and their new order of-“

“I know what planet it is. What would two non-force sensitives have to do there?” 

The term “non-force sensitives” made him sit up a little straighter. He wasn’t quite ready to breach that subject- not just yet.

He quickly thought of something to say to cover for that not so minor detail. 

“I was thinking we could sit on a beach together and watch the suns set while I tell you what a horribly self centered ass I’ve been since I left you on Kijimi.”

“Since? Or _during?” ___

“I’m… not sure I follow you.”

“The being a self centered ass bit started _before ___you left.” She clarified.

She had a point, he had to admit. 

“Right… well, we could watch the suns set and I can tell you what a self centered ass I was _before ___I left you on Kijimi, as well as every single thing I’ve done wrong ever since.”

Zorii leaned back in her chair for a moment. She wasn’t sure what had caused the miracle taking place in front of her, but she wasn’t about to argue it. 

If anything she was going to encourage it. 

“You know... I’d rather not wait a few weeks for a beach and a sunset." She said casually, staring out the window. "I’m up for hearing you admit your faults as many times as you’re up for it- but I think I’d rather hear you say all of that now.”

“ _Right ___now?”

“Right now.” She said with a satisfied smile, her gaze now firmly back on him. “If you’re willing to take me to Ahch To to say it, you’re just as capable of saying all of that to me here.” 

Poe swallowed hard.

Perhaps he should have encouraged her to go into politics... Negotiations with other senators were nothing compared to what Zorii was able to put on the table.

“That is a fair point…” He stared at the ground for a moment as he tried to collect his thoughts. 

“Kijimi is a good place to start.” She smiled. She was determined to enjoy every second of this. 

After a deep breath the words began to pour out of him. 

“When we met on Kijimi, the first time I saw you I knew right away you were the most beautiful woman I’d ever met. It didn’t take long to know I wanted to give my heart to you in every way. Everything in my life, I wanted it to be yours too. Unfortunately I was also as lost and confused as a person can be at that point of my life-”

“I do remember that part pretty well.”

“Right... The thing you have to understand is, the reason I was such a mess, the reason I'd left my family and everything I'd ever known was I’d just had my first love torn away from me in a pretty traumatic way.” He paused as he tried to think of where to begin describing all of that.

“Hold on- is this about everything you told me about that night you got loaded on mead?"

Poe had no idea what she was talking about. He’d had plenty of nights of unfortunate choices on Kijimi, but he didn’t remember any of them leading to confessions about Ben.

“What night would that be exactly?” He asked nervously.

“I had a feeling you might not remember…” 

Somehow Zorii's smile was even more confident than it had been before. The way she could look right through him like she knew everything there was to know about him- it was one of the many things that had always driven him wild about her. 

She figured she’d start by jogging his memory. “You celebrated a little too hard one night after we moved a huge shipment for one of R.J.’s cartels.”

“Ugh, I hated that guy.” Poe sighed

“We _all ___did, but we did make a lot of money off him.”

“We did do that...” He couldn’t help but smile at the thought. How different their lives had been back then.

“Anyway…” She remembered where she’d been going with all this. “Like I said, you celebrated a little too hard. At one point you started acting overly emotional about everything so I knew it was time to get you home. We got back to our place and the next thing I knew you were sobbing. You totally lost it, and couldn’t stop telling me about how much you missed someone named Ben…”

Poe’s stomach dropped. “Did I _really?! ___”

“Yeah- you did.” She looked practically triumphant as she said it. She’d suspected that had a lot to do with whatever was up with him. After all this time she was getting him to admit it, thankfully without the assistance of mead this time around. 

Poe exhaled heavily. No wonder Zorii had always seemed to know more than she let on. 

“In that case… you may already know a lot of what I’m about to tell you.”

“It _was ___a long time ago… I could use to have my memory refreshed.”

Poe stared at her for a moment. It was clear she was enjoying this, and as much as he hated to admit it- he knew it was all deserved. 

“I guess I’ll just start at the beginning. Ben Solo was the first person I ever fell in love with…” 

“Wait- REY’s Ben?!” Zorii shot forward in her chair as she said it. 

“That’s him.”

“Well... this I can’t wait to hear.” She said, settling back and getting comfortable.

“I’m not really a great storyteller when it comes to romance but- Basically we grew up together, we fell madly in love with each other, and then some horrible people got a hold of him and tore him away from everything he ever knew or cared about.” He paused, remembering how painful that part of his life had been.

“Rey did tell me about that…” The sudden sadness in her voice as she said it was everything Poe needed to hear. As tough as she was, she had a kind heart above all else. He knew she’d understand once he explained it all. 

“That’s why I was so messed up when we met. That’s what I’d been running from in the first place. That’s why I had to run away back to the Resistance when I heard about _Kylo Ren ___and what they’d done to him. The thing I hate most about all of it is that by trying to get back to him… I ended up hurting you.”

Zorii’s face softened as she heard him finally say those words.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited to hear you say that?”

Poe couldn't believe what he'd just heard. “You’re telling me you knew this whole time?!”

“Not the specifics, no, but I had an idea your heart was being pulled somewhere else. I just needed to hear it from you, for you to be honest with me. Running away is one thing, but running to help someone you loved, who needed you? I wish you would have just told me that. You know I’d have understood.”

“The thing is… I didn’t really understand it myself until recently.”

“Yeah… I kind of figured that out.”

The look in her eyes as she said it was one Poe hadn’t seen in a long time. He couldn’t help but be reminded of the first moment he and Ben had been able to laugh together when he’d come to see him. 

“So then… Will you come to Ahch To with me?” He couldn’t hold back from asking any longer.

Zorii let the idea swirl around in her mind for a moment. 

She already knew the answer. There was just one thing she needed to be sure of first before she admitted it... 

“So then- you and Ben- I’m guessing this sudden clarity is because you two are back to the way things used to be?”

“We are.” 

“…and Rey is now a part of all that too?” She tried not to act too eager as she asked it.

“Yes, she is.” 

Zorii’s gaze drifted out the window behind Poe again for a moment. In addition to the excitement of him finally coming to his senses, another excitement began to build inside of her… one for the extraordinary woman she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about since she’d left her breathless in the snow on Kijimi the moment they’d met. 

“Zorii?” Poe said after a few moments, noticing her attention had drifted away. 

“What? I- sorry, where were we?”

“You haven’t answered if you’re coming to Ahch To with me or not.”

She decided she wasn’t about to let him off the hook just yet. 

“We’ll get to that... What I’d really like to know is why you haven’t invited me to dinner this evening?”

“You really want to go to dinner with me?” 

“I would think that would be obvious at this point.”

Poe’s heart filled with joy as he realized where they found themselves- in that once familiar place where Zorii had always kept him on his toes, anxious and curious to see what her next move might be. 

It was exactly where he wanted to be.

*****

Over the holonet the next day, Poe made sure to fill Ben and Rey in on how everything had gone. 

“So she’s really coming to see us in a few weeks?!” Rey was practically giddy at the thought.

“Yes she is.” Poe beamed. The look on his face had Rey unable to hold back from asking another question.

“And I take it… the _entire ___evening was a successful one?”

“Mrs. Solo, you know I’m not one to kiss and tell.” Poe smirked.

“Ha, not in my experience.” Ben teased.

“Fair point…. In that case yes, the mission was very much a successful one.”

“Hmmm… how wonderfull…” Rey sighed. Part of her wished she could have been there, but knew there would be plenty of time for that. The two of them had needed some alone time together, and she was glad to hear it had all gone as well as it had. 

“Did she by chance ask about me?” It was yet another question she couldn’t hold back. 

“She didn’t really seem to remember you, no.”

“What?!” Rey shrieked.

“I’m joking.” He laughed, having got the reaction he’d hoped for. “She asked about you several times. She seemed to be pretty interested in how much you’d asked about her now that I think about it.”

“That seems to go both ways.” Ben added.

“Indeed it does…” Poe chuckled at Ben’s need to state the obvious. He really no clue what a treat he was in for.

*****

That afternoon Ben and Rey gathered in the temple on Ahch To with the four other masters in their young order. As soon as Ben had recovered from his injuries after the battle of Exegol, he and Rey had brought Finn and Company 77 to Ahch To. They had hoped it would become a place for Force sensitives to study together and rediscover balance in the Force. Company 77’s primitive life skills from their time on Kef Bir had also helped them adapt to rugged life on the island.

Finn and Jannah, along with her two closest friends Jayelle and Forten had ascended the quickest in their training. They were were the first four to gain a complex understanding of the Force and truly grasp the need for balance in all things. Their leadership had been an immense help to Ben and Rey in transforming a group of untrained Force sensitives from scavengers on the edge of society to an organized group, dedicated to a common goal. 

Sitting together on meditation mats in the temple, the six of them represented the closest thing to a council of masters that the galaxy had seen in a long time. Of course, the things Ben and Rey were about to tell them were unlike anything a council of masters had discussed in recorded history. 

To make things easier Rey did most of the talking, while also giving Ben the freedom to chime in when ever he felt comfortable to explain all he’d been through with Poe. 

As expected, four stunned faces stared back at them as they came to the end of all they had to say. 

Slowly they turned to see each other’s reaction. Jayelle looked to Forten, Forten to Jannah, and Jannah looked to Finn- who’s gaze by now was firmly fixed on Ben and Rey.

“So… you’re telling us Poe is Force sensitive now?” He couldn’t believe he was saying that.

“Yes.” Rey replied.

“And this happened because you guys… well he and Ben… reconnected, then the three of you had a threesome… and in the process... you literally fucked the Force into him?”

“Yes, that’s how it happened.” Ben said.

Finn couldn’t stop himself from bursting out laughing

“Whew!” He exclaimed “Never a dull moment with you two!”

“Go ahead, get it all out.” Ben sighed. Finn keeping him honest was something he was used to after the two years they’d spent together. 

“It really might be the most extraordinary thing I’ve ever heard…” Jannah said joining Finn in his laughter. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh-“ Finn did his best to quiet down, which is to say wasn’t much. “It’s just- you and Poe? All this time... It definitely explains a lot…” Finn was back to laughing as soon as he said it.

“Explains what?” Rey knew she shouldn’t have said that as soon as the words left her mouth. 

“Uh- the way he acted right after Exegol for starters?? Like _"Guys it’s cool, I know I was his prisoner but me and Ben go way back. I'm just glad to have him back on the team." ___While the rest of us were like _“OK?! Wow… what is happening?!” ___

Rey sighed. “You know Finn- not everyone tried to kill Ben the first moment they saw him.”

Finn didn’t miss a beat. “To be fair…” he looked at Ben with what he said next “And buddy you know I say this with the upmost respect after all we’ve been through as friends for the past few years.”

“Totally understand.” Ben replied.

“Right, let’s be honest- Ben did try to kill me first.”

“That’s fair.” Ben said, doing his best not to smile. As deserved as it was, the freedom with which Finn was able to talk about their past now was a welcome feeling.

“Gotta love an honest work environment…” Jannah said, her laughter only increasing. 

“It is pretty amusing when you guys bring up the past...” Jayelle said, joining in the laughter. 

“So the part about the temple art-” Forten spoke up. “Was that true or… was that meant to be funny?” 

“Why would that be a joke?” Rey asked. 

“Well… you have to admit, as crazy as this all sounds it is a bit hard to tell what’s real and what’s, well, you two bullshitting us.” By now all four of their fellow masters were in the throws of laughter together. 

Ben and Rey couldn’t help but smile at each other- knowing full and well they’d have done the same if they were in their place. 

“We can assure you guys, it’s all totally real, and it came as much of a shock to us as it is to you.” Rey confirmed. 

“So… are we going to be telling the others about all this?“ Finn tried to ask with a straight face.

“We were thinking we might just keep it between us for now… until we know a little more about it.” Ben explained. “We wanted you guys to be aware of what was going on. Being that some of you knew Poe from before- we knew you’d have some questions if he just showed up with the Force all of a sudden.”

“Yeah, fair assessment!” Finn noted.

“We’re also telling you this because he will be coming here in a few weeks with Zorii.” Rey added.

“Zorii?” Finn hadn’t expected that.

“Yes, the two of them are back together.” Rey explained. 

The four couldn’t help but smirk at each other as they waited to see who’d be the first to say it. Of course Finn had no problem taking on that role as usual. 

“So… I take it you four will be… studying the Force together… seeing if the same thing happens to Zorii?” He asked shamelessly.

“That is _hardly ___any of your business.” Rey said flatly.

“On the contrary…” Jannah added. “Now that you two have brought it up as a Force matter, it has become _entirely ___our business. We’re just… trying to learn from you two after all….” She barely got the words out before breaking down into another fit of laughter.

As Ben and Rey watched the four of them fall apart over all they just heard, they couldn’t help but laugh themselves. It was the best reaction they could have hoped for, all things considered.

 _Telling them early on was the right idea. ___Rey said through their bond.

_I imagine we’re going to have plenty more of this to hear in the next few weeks before they get here. ___

_Let’s just hope they get it all out before then. ___

Ben paused, realizing the reality of what lay ahead. _Knowing them... I wouldn’t hold out hope. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone familiar with No One's Ever Really Gone recognizes I've shared some characters from that story with this one. It just made sense with all the adventures I’ve had with those characters on Ahch To. Hard to write about Ben and Rey there without the rest of their Force crew!


	3. Be With Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Zorii arrive on Ahch To. Rey finds herself in an unfamiliar position- as the most nervous member of the group.

Ben could sense Rey’s nervousness building as they watched Poe and Zorii’s starship land on the lower peninsula. 

“You ok?” He asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine!” She said, doing her best to hide the fact that her nerves were close to making her heart beat right out of her chest. 

Ben did his best not to laugh. Being the less nervous one between the two of them was certainly an unfamiliar feeling.

He might have sensed the burst of excitement in his wife’s heart at the sight of Zorii, had how own heart not been bursting with joy at the sight of Poe. The two men flew into each other’s arms instantly as Poe came off the ship, holding each other tightly as they reunited after a month apart. 

Zorii’s heart would have melted at the sight, had her focus not been planted solely on the gorgeous brunette shyly smiling back at her.

“Rey! It’s so good to see you!” She said reaching out as she got to her and wrapping her in a hug.

“It’s so good to see you too...” Rey said out with a deep breath, realizing it was the first time they’d ever actually hugged. 

The feeling of Zorii’s arms around her was _everything ___she’d imagined it to be.

***** 

Sitting on the deck of the Solo’s hut that evening, the four of them could hear Ben and Rey’s students singing on a beach further down the island. Bonfires to end each week were a regular occurrence for the order. Lately they’d been made all the more enthusiastic due to the fish nuns showing them what native plants on the island were best for fermenting beverages. 

A few of the musically inclined students had taken up some of the instruments the locals played at their own celebrations. After two years of acclimating to life on the island, weekends were now kicked off with celebrations highlighted with drums, pipes, and other primitive melodies. The instruments and singing churned out a mix of traditional sounds learned from the island natives, as well as popular songs the human inhabitants had brought with them. It made for an interesting mix of tunes that echoed out over the ocean that evening. 

As the night went on, the rowdier the singing from below became. At one point the melody of a song Zorii knew well began to echo off the cliffs. It was the last song she’d expected to hear sung by former storm troopers in the middle of nowhere, and one she could have sung in her sleep. She didn’t need to hear the words clearly to know every word of the lyrics as the first verse began...

_Remember what they called “order”? ___  
_The sixty-sixing of innocence. ___  
_Yeah, it was clear right from the staaaart- ___

_No time for imperial idiots! ___

_They’ll never make us forget our own faces! ___

_They’ll never own us with the daaaark! ___

_Ashes of the worlds we mourned- ___  
_From their fires rebellion was born. ___

_What they paint black, ___  
_We’ll take RIGHT BACK! ___

“Are they singing Riosan Rage?!” Zorii asked stunned as it got to the chorus.

“Yeah, are you a big fan?” Ben asked. 

“You could say that...” Poe smirked as he side eyed Zorii. For a moment he thought to tell about the wild night they’d partied with the band when they’d come to Kijiimi. In their earlier life together, they’d always been the first ones called when a touring music group needed to purchase certain items- back when the planet still had culture to speak of that is. Remembering what had taken that culture away, he knew better than to bring that up. 

Of course, Zorii wasn’t yet used to avoiding such subjects.

“Oh, definitely!” She spoke up, answering his question right away. “I just wondered- Poe mentioned all of your students are from a unit of former stormtroopers. How would they know-” she stopped herself as she realized what she’d just brought up, quickly trying to think of how to phrase her question more delicately. 

“You’re wondering how they’d know a song the First Order never would have allowed them to hear growing up?” Ben said, knowing right away what she was thinking. 

“Yeah… that.” She replied sheepishly. 

“I taught them that song.”

“Really?” She hated how surprised she’d sounded as soon as she’d said it. 

Ben didn’t hesitate. “Just because I made some terrible choices doesn’t mean I didn’t listen to music before that.... I probably I should have listened to it a little more though come to think of it.” He couldn’t help but laugh, as horrible of a joke as it was. Self deprecation somehow always made these things easier to talk about. 

“From what I remember we cranked everything we listened to pretty loudly.” Poe added, smiling as he remembered their teen years flooding the Flacon with the loudest music they could find. 

“Remember how much mom hated that?!” Ben smiled.

“How could I forget?!” 

“ _We didn’t win a war just to loose our hearing, boys! ___” Ben said, imitating his mother’s voice.

As the two men laughed reminiscing about their teen years, Zorii found herself impressed with how easily Ben was able to talk about the past. She hadn’t been sure what to expect, but she had feeling being around Rey and Poe had something to do with it. She was happy to see her presence hadn’t affected that. 

If anything, Rey had noticed her presence made him somehow more talkative than usual.

***** 

After their entertainment on the beach came to an end, the four of them had gone inside to get more comfortable. The hut Ben and Rey lived in was a larger version of the ancient ones the island had from its earlier human inhabitants. When they’d first come to the island, they’d realized right away the village’s set up was for individual force users that lived alone. Couples that lived together would need structures that fit families- and they’d made the most of the additions they’d built. Along with Finn and Rose and a few other couples in Company 77, they’d built new larger huts around the outside of the old village. The stone construction on the outside looked the same to match the island’s historic architecture, but the insides were as modern as any small dwelling on more developed worlds.

The four of them got comfortable on the couch together, enjoying a bottle of emerald wine Zorii and Poe had brought from the capital. Three of the four of course couldn’t help but remember the last time they’d enjoyed the same vintage. As they each worked through their first glass, they did their best to subtly steal glances at each other- wondering who would be the one to start things. Rey had been the one to jump in on Coruscant, but so far it didn’t appear she had the same assuredness of herself as she’d had that night. 

Rey’s combination of nervousness and excitement was probably the most clear to Poe, though he didn’t need the Force to see why. Her focus seemed to be the most fixed on Zorii, but her eyes occasionally darted back between himself and Ben, as if she felt she was being watched. Poe quickly figured out what the issue was- whereas three had been company on Coruscant, four now felt like a crowd. 

He tried to think of an excuse for him and Ben to give the women some privacy, hoping that might help things along. 

“Hey, Ben…” He did his best to sound casual. “You want to go for a walk down on the beach for a bit? I’m dying to see just how badly Rey torched that old tie of yours you told me about...”

Ben looked at him blankly for a second. The dark of night hardly seemed like the right time to check out some burnt out wreckage. “ _Right now? ___"

Poe stared right at him as he spoke through their bond. _Trust me on this one… I think the women can use some alone time. ___

Ben looked between the two women for a moment, realizing he’d better take Poe’s lead on this one.

“Right!” He said springing to his feet. “Let’s head down there!” 

Minutes later Rey felt herself relax a little as the door closed behind them.

“It’s nice when men know they’re not needed.” Zorii joked, reaching for the bottle that had just enough for two glasses left.

“You wanted them to leave?” Rey blurted out without thinking.

“Did you really want them to stay?” Zorii asked with a smirk as she emptied the bottle between their glasses.

“Now that I think about it, not really no…”

Zorii scooted closer as she held up her glass for a toast. “To reconnecting.”

“To reconnecting.” Rey smiled. 

By now Zorii knew full and well she’d need to be the one to get things started. She didn’t need the Force to see how nervous Rey was, something that was as unusual as it was adorable. It only made her want to dive in more to all they lay ahead. 

After a few seconds of silence between them she decided to go for it, slowly leaning in for a kiss. Rey eagerly melted into the feeling of Zorii’s lips on hers, happy for Zorii to have broken the ice. 

The two kissed for a moment, Zorii making sure to allow Rey take things as slowly as she needed to. Rey couldn’t help but get lost in the new, unexpected feeling of it… the way each other’s tongues felt inside their mouths was so… gentle, so harmonious- it was unlike anything Rey had ever experienced. 

When men kissed they had a way of being overwhelmed by their passions, in a way Rey hadn’t realized she’d become used to never knowing anything else. When Zorii kissed her though, it was with a giving nature that made their kisses as symbiotic as they were mind blowing. 

Rey pulled back for a second as a thought struck her. “Did Poe tell you all about… about us?”

Zorii looked at her a bit puzzled. “This definitely isn’t my first time we’ve shared ourselves him with others.”

“No, I mean, of course I know that, I mean- about the Force stuff- about what happened the first time the three of us were together?”

Her face softened as she realized what she was asking. “Don’t worry- it took him a little while to get it all out, but he’s told me everything.”

“-and you’re _sure ___you’re ok with that?”

“Ok with getting the chance that I might get the Force from the most powerful people alive? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s not just getting the Force-” Rey tried to think of where to begin. “By getting the Force from a dyad, you’ll become part of our bond. Ben and I, our souls have been bonded our entire lives. Our minds are literally part of each other. Now that Poe’s a part of that he’s bonded to us too. If you become a part of that, you’ll be bonded to us forever as well. Your mind and soul would become one with us- for the rest of your life. Once it’s done there’s no reversing it as far as we know. I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting into.”

Zorii sat back for a moment, letting the thought wash over her. 

“That is a lot to take in...” Poe of course had gone over as much as he knew, which so far hadn’t been much. Ben had been the one to fill him in the most so far, and neither of them had been great at sharing or remembering the heavier details. As intimidating as the thought of forever was, somehow her heart already knew the answer. 

“The thing is- I’ve been alone most of my life. Growing up I thought being alone made me stronger. Then I met Poe… you’ve heard that story by now. Our years together on Kijimi were as wonderful as they were confusing. Now that we’re back together, and he’s with you two- the confusing part of everything, it’s just… gone.” She smiled as she came to the truly beautiful part of it. “Now that Ben’s in the picture and you’re a part of that too, it’s like something fell into place with him that was missing before. When you and I met on Kijimi- something about you just made sense too, like when I first met Poe. I’d never met you and yet being around you felt like…” she paused as she tried to think of how to describe it.

“Like coming home?” Rey said. 

“Exactly…” Zorii glowed as she said it. “Being with you three here on Ahch To, we’ve only been here a day and already I feel more at home than anywhere I’ve ever been. As crazy as this all should sound… nothing has ever felt more right.” 

She paused as she came to the heart of the matter. What she said next felt like something she’d waited a long time to say. 

“If I can feel all of that without the Force- I can’t imagine how incredible it will feel to be bonded with all of you with the Force as well.”

Rey’s heart burst with joy as Zorii’s words sank in. It was everything she’d hoped to hear, having already felt the same. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Zorii since the moment they’d first met. In two years they’d known each other, they hadn’t had the chance to spend a whole lot of time together- and yet still they’d always been in each other’s thoughts. 

Sitting alone with her in her hut like this it had become abundantly clear why- she was the missing piece their trio needed to feel complete. 

In that moment no words were needed. Rey leaned forward, taking Zorii’s face in her hands, kissing her as passionately as she’d wanted to since the moment she’d arrived. Zorii’s arms were instantly around her, holding her close as she returned the kisses she too desperately needed.

***** 

On the beach below, Ben and Poe looked back up towards the hut as they simultaneously sensed the women’s fire for each other blossoming. It felt as though a beacon had been lit that they’d been waiting to see. 

“So- should we head back up there?” Ben asked. 

“No… not just yet.” Poe smiled. “Let’s give them some time alone. I’m sure we can think of a few things to do in the mean time to-“

He didn’t get the chance to finish that thought before Ben pulled him in, locking their mouths in a deep, needful kiss. Ben’s passions had already been building with all he’d sensed going on with his wife. If he couldn’t be a part of that _just ___yet, he was more than happy to direct that energy elsewhere.

***** 

As Zorii reached back to pull Rey’s shirt off, she could feel her body trembling. She realized there was one thing she’d need to be sure of before they went any further. 

“Have you ever been with a woman before?” She asked pausing.

“No…” Rey blushed, biting her lip. From what she’d sensed in Zorii’s thoughts she already knew her experience far out paced her own. She figured she’d better admit that truth so they were both on the same page. “Ben was the first person I’d ever been with, and Poe is the second.”

Zorri did her best to not act surprised, thought she couldn’t help but find it a little hard to believe the gorgeous woman before her hadn’t had a long list lovers to tell about. 

“No one else before? No one in the resistance…” She stopped herself before she continued that thought, realizing right away how ridiculous it sounded. 

“There wasn’t much time for that in the middle of a war.” Rey confirmed. “A scavengers life on Jakuu didn’t offer many opportunities either.”

Zorii’s heart broke as the reality of the hard life Rey had once led began to set in. She’d had her own struggles to overcome, but nothing had ever prevented her from living her life how she wanted to. The level of hardship Rey had known most of her life was difficult to comprehend. Suddenly she felt a new determination begin to come over her. 

As much as Rey had missed out in her early life- she was going to do all she could to see that together they made up for lost time. 

“In that case…” Zorii looked around the room for a moment. The furniture available to them in the small living area didn’t offer nearly enough space to spread out and get comfortable- not for someone about to experience something totally new. 

“I’m guessing that’s the way to the bedroom?” She asked, nodding towards the only door on the wall that ran down the center of the hut. 

“You have always been good at reading your surroundings.” Rey smiled. 

“Not a hard layout to figure out…” With that Zorii rose to her feet, taking her hand as she led her through the door and back to the bed. 

Rey’s heart pounded away in her ears as she climbed up on it, slowly turning to look back at Zorii as she sat against the pillows.

Though she’d been intimate with her husband in this space more times than she could remember, this was unlike anything she’d ever experienced. She could feel herself trembling as she sat frozen in place, wondering what would come next. Her chest rose and fell as her breath quickened…

Everything she’d fantasized about for the past few years was about to happen- and she couldn’t stop her mind from spinning as that overwhelming thought set in. 

Zorii put a hand up to her face to calm her. “It’s alright….” She said, seeing her nervousness. “I’m here to take care of you- if at any point you need to stop just say the word.” She paused as she realized the one thing that Rey needed to hear. “The amazing thing about being with a woman is we know _exactly ___how each other’s bodies work.”

“I had been wondering about that…” Rey said heavily, amazed she was able to get the words out.

Zorii realized the time for words was over. Rey found herself instantly lost in another fabulous stream of kisses as Zorii held her close. She felt her hands reach behind her to pull her shirt up over her head. Moments later she had her bra cast aside with it. 

She closed her eyes as Zorii’s mouth began working it’s way down her neck, trailing kisses down her chest, towards her bare breasts that by now begged to be touched. 

Rey gasped slightly as her tongue flicked over her right nipple. The tease of it was just enough to get her to relax and lay back on the mountain of pillows behind her. 

She found herself mesmerized by Zorii’s green eyes as they looked up at her, pouring over every inch of her. She was so used to Ben’s dark eyes looking up at her like this. The way Zorii’s sparkled in the low light of her bedroom… it was something she couldn’t get enough of. 

Rey remained completely absorbed in those eyes as she teased her nipples. Kissing and sucking, in the kind of spellbinding way that only made her wonder what else her mouth could do for her…

Thankfully she didn’t have to wait too long to find out. Zorii’s kisses soon trailed down her belly, across her hips, down the length of her thigh…

“That’s a move you picked up from Poe?” Rey giggled without thinking. 

“That’s a move _he ___picked up from _me ___the first time he saw me with another woman.” Zorii answered confidently.

“I should have known...” Rey sighed. 

By now it was abundantly clear that her first time with a woman was about to be every bit as incredible as her first time sharing two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Happy sigh* Well this next chapter is going to be absolutely delightful...


	4. Primal Energies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls spend some alone time together while the boys enjoy themselves on the beach. 
> 
> The time apart proves to be the perfect warm up for the evening.
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/SKrG9ht)  
> 

Zorii’s eyes hungered with the promise of what lay ahead as she planted sweet nibbles and kisses along the inside of Rey’s thighs. Each time her mouth landed inches away from where Rey wanted it to be, the sensitivity within her mound burned just a little higher than it had before. 

Dragging it out as long as she could, Zorri couldn’t get enough of the way Rey’s eyes were glued to her - her breath quickening with each passing moment. By now her pussy was slick with arousal, hoping to be savored in all the ways she’d dreamed about.

Rey’s body froze as Zorii finally lowered her mouth right to where she needed it…

She almost forgot to breathe as the warmth of another woman’s mouth all but consumed her consciousness.

Slowly Zorii began, teasing her tongue through the bottom of her folds before lazily drawing it upward…

The way she looked at her as she did it had Rey zeroed in on everything she was doing.

She flattened her tongue out as she neared her clit, gliding it over, delivering a wide, warm lick as delicate it was mind blowing…

Rey exhaled after a few moments, her chest rising and falling as she remembered to breathe again.

Settling in, Zorii rubbed her hands over Rey’s thighs, the first waves of pleasure beginning to make her skin bristle.

She _loved ___the way it felt to have a woman’s body come alive before her.

Hesitant licks had begun in a lingering way that let Rey know she was in for a treat. 

Right away she cold tell Zorii’s mouth was a work of art from the life she’d lived- sharing her passions with men and women who’d taught her as much about herself as their own bodies.

The way Zorii appeared to be drinking up every moment, every bit as much as she was…

The way she took her time with each move… 

Dragging her tongue through her plush folds…

Flicking along her bud right when she needed it…

Knowing just when to hold back, and just when to go for it…

It was _everything. ___

Rey eased her hips into it, leaning into the pleasure of Zorii’s mouth as her eyes continued burning into her.

Back and forth her stomach rolled, processing the sensations rippling through her hips.

Her legs tensed and shook every so often as particularly incredible nerve was hit.

After a few minutes of soothing kisses, Zorii’s hands crept around Rey’s thighs.

Gently her fingers spread her lips apart, baring her clit to her just how she wanted it to be.

“Gods… if you aren’t _perfect ___…” Zorii hummed, taking in the sight of the divine creature laid out before her.

Rey’s cunt was extraordinary… 

Lips sensual and pillowy, folds rippling and sweet- like plush rose petals leading to a hooded pearl of nerves, crowning it all while begging to be sucked…

Dipping back in again, her tongue fell enshroud the pink, silken delight.

Rey’s hips jolted as she whimpered from the added stimulation- whimpers that only urged Zorii on to continue what she was doing.

The warmth of Zorii’s mouth enveloping her cunt had her completely slipping away from reality.

Soon, she was all but lost in it…

The warmth of her lips caressing and surrounding her…

The ecstasy of her tongue grazing over and through her…

The delicious kissing sounds that happened each time she pulled away, only to dive back in just as quickly.

As she felt herself falling deeper into the fire that existed between them, Rey became even more grateful the men had given them time to themselves.

There was something… truly _exceptional ___about what was happening between them...

The stone ceiling of her bedroom created a cathedral of pleasure around them, echoing back every glorious sound they made together.

Rey’s moans and intermittent gasps were all that could be heard in the space, combined with the sinfully beautiful sounds of Zorii’s tongue lapping over her cunt.

The way the center valley of her tongue cupped over her clit as it ran along her…

All at once the sensation caused Rey’s eyes to fall shut, her head rolling back as a slow moan spilled out of her.

Zorii smiled hearing the affirmation. 

It was the first of many moans she planned on eliciting that evening.

As Rey’ arousal heightened and her pleading sounds became more desperate, Zorii couldn’t resist burying her tongue deeper… and _deeper ___in the mound spread before her…

Licking and tasting, savoring and sucking her delicate skin that glistened with the wetness her efforts had caused.

Rey’s pussy was every bit as deliciously sweet as she’d had imagined it would be.

Gradually Rey’s hips began rocking back and forth, the slow building rhythm driving her to draw out every _perfect ___sensation

Needing to connect, she slid a hand down over her belly, searching for something to hold onto as her body surrendered to the energy coursing through her.

Zorii intertwined their fingers, continuing the dedicated undulations her mouth was performing.

“Good girl…” She heard her whisper between kisses, pulling away for a moment only to dive back in seconds later. 

Zorii’s lips completely enveloped her as she did, the pressure creating a vacuum between her folds as she began sucking on her clit.

The rush of it was _mind blowing. ___

Rey’s eyes went wide and her mouth hung open as she stared down at Zorii, lost in the sensations of everything that was happening

As her frantic shudders become more constant, Zorri pulled back her lips a little more, mercilessly teasing her bud with the delicate tip of her tongue.

_“Yes…” ___Rey pleaded, almost in a whisper. “Right… _yes… right ___there…”

Eyes fixed on all that was happening, her shoulders trembled as she began letting out needy, desperate moans, making it clear she was nearing the edge.

Rey planted her hands on the tops of her thighs as her legs tightened around Zorii’s face.

The tops of her knees bobbed back and forth as she did, failing to brace against the intensity of it…

Zorii relented after getting the response she wanted, bringing Rey right to the edge then letting up before it got to be too much.

She wasn’t about to force an orgasm out of the gorgeous woman laid out before her.

Not _just ___yet.

After a pause, she was back to doing what she’d done before. 

Slowly and graciously her tongue returned to worshiping the divine warmth buried in the valley of Rey’s thighs.

Relaxing into her pillow again, Rey’s eyes rolled shut as the increasingly familiar sensations returned.

She took a much needed deep breath as she felt herself falling deeper into the waves of stimulation.

Gently Zorii continued, licking and kissing along the innermost valley of her folds...

Drawing out as much the pleasure from the intricate nest of nerves that was humanly possible…

Between gazing down at the sight of Zorii’s mouth consuming her cunt, and allowing her head to fall back to release the moans that fought to push out of her- The better it got, the harder Rey found it to know what to do with herself. 

Back and forth her body thrashed, caught up in the struggle between the need to see was happening and forced to let lose the desperate vocalizations that resulted from the mind numbing ecstasy rippling through her.

The more incredible the pleasure became, the wider she pulled her hips open, her body begging Zorii to give her more…

And more…

…and _more ___of everything she was doing.

As the tension inside of her began threatening to unravel, she grasped her hands on her upper thighs again, tilting her head forward, burying her chin in her chest as she firmly fixed her gaze on all she was doing.

Slowly her toes began to curl, her feet sliding under and around under Zorii’s waist.

Her legs hugged the body of the woman below her... Somehow, she wished there were a way she could return the divine affection she was receiving.

Zorii smiled to herself as she felt Rey’s legs struggling to surround her. 

It was all she needed to know she had Rey right where she wanted her.

Right on cue, Zorii upped the intensity.

As she did, she slid hand over Rey’s stomach, gripping her body tightly as she watched her rolling through the pulsing sensations building within her core. 

Rey’s back arched and her eyes clenched shut as her mind began surrendering to what was coming.

Her hips lifted as her legs spread further, creating needful gyrations that begged for her release.

Feeling her body edging closer, Zorii continued escalating her efforts.

The walls of her mouth sucked into her pussy while massaging her clit with the end of her tongue- a move that had taken years to perfect. 

Blown away by the feeling, Rey’s eyes darted down to her again as her head struggled to tilt forward.

The look in Zorri’s eyes delivered the message she’d hoped to see...

She wasn’t about to relent now that she’d brought her this far.

More and more frantically Rey’s hips trembled, offering themselves up, somehow still begging for more.

Her gasps and moans became more desperate, her core struggling to contain the sensations of all that was happing.

Rey’s body writhed with pleasure it craved, needing more and more of everything she was feeling.

By now Zorii’s eyes were insistent- filled with hunger and promise of all she was about to deliver.

Rey’s head shot back as it all became too much.

Her hands gripped the tops of her knees- holding them open as wide as she possibly could.

After a few moments her thighs clamped back just as tightly.

Her body twisted and convulsed as the tension inside of her hit it’s breaking point.

Zorii’s tounge swirled mercilessly around her clit, teasing at the pearl of sensation that initiated her unraveling.

Rey’s mouth opened wide as she began yelling out her name, her fingers diving into Zorii’s curls as her mouth gave her body everything it needed.

The release of it was _extraordinary. ___

The feeling of another woman’s name coming out of her mouth...

Deep and low and _guttural ___is if emitting from the deepest part of her…

The urge to scream it as loud as she could…

The name of the woman she loved was Rey’s last conscious thought before being consumed by a mind numbing eruption of pleasure.

***** 

Ben planted his hands on either side of Poe’s hips, pushing himself back up from the rock he’d pinned him against. 

Standing half naked in a cove they’d found together, both men’s eyes shot towards the hut as they sensed the explosion of pleasure taking place within Rey.

_“Holy hell…” ___Poe gasped, totally blown away by what he’d just felt. “It is always this strong when she’s with another woman?!”

“This is the first time she’s been with another woman…” Ben replied, a little mystified as he said it.

Poe stared at him in disbelief. “I thought you said she had a wild side?!”

“She does, but…” Ben tried to think of how to explain it. “Her life growing up was, well- you know. She hasn’t had the chance to explore that part of herself until till now.”

“Oh… right.... That makes sense.” He felt a bit ridiculous as he said it. 

Of course Rey’s life as a scavenger hadn’t left time for much else. War didn’t offer much opportunity for that sort of thing either. It was easy to forget just how different her life had been from theirs at one point. 

There wasn’t much time to dwell on that reality before lingering rounds of pleasure began to resonate from the hut, signifying the aftershocks of her orgasm continuing to roll through her.

The two men looked back that way again, in awe of everything they were sensing.

“Well… that would explain it.” Poe smiled, realizing just how much Rey was enjoying herself. 

It was clear by now Zorii had figured out Rey’s level of inexperience and was doing everything she could to make up for lost time. 

“So… should we go back up there yet?” Ben asked impatiently.

He reached down, mindlessly loosening his pants. He began palming his cock that by now was rock hard from everything he was sensing.

Poe bit his lip as he thought about it for a moment.

Learning that this was Rey’s first time with another woman did change things a bit…

With that realization, what he _wanted ___to do and what they _should ___do were now two very different things…

Sighing, he replied “You know I want to get up there as much as you do but- if this is her first time, we should give them some more time together before we go- oh- OHHHhhh”

Before he had a chance to finish Ben had him pinned against the rock again, his mouth taking him in fully. If he couldn’t satisfy his hunger for what lay ahead just yet, he was determined to continue driving Poe wild as he had been just moments before.

“Ugghhnnnn… gods _Ben” ___Poe moaned as his mouth consumed his cock, the warmth of his lips sliding down it again was everything.

Ben was right back taking Poe into his throat as deeply as he could. He slid a hand up under his right leg, lifting it over his shoulder as his other hand added a second wet finger to the tightness his cock couldn’t wait to be inside of.

Poe leaned his head back on the cool surface he was pinned against.

His eyes went wide as he gazed up at the stars.

Ben’s fingers continued thrusting deeper, finding just the right rhythm to make his body open up.

As large as his hands were, two fingers might as well have been taking any other man- that is, men that weren’t gifted with what Ben had.

As Poe drank in the feeling of his lover warming him up, another sensation began rolling over both of them.

With every wave of pleasure that came from the hut above them, the cove they were in swirled and echoed that energy around them, reverberating Rey’s ecstasy off the rock walls back and forth as if it were sounds caught in an echo chamber.

The hollowed out cylinder of rock they were in marked a point where two currents around the island came together. Thousands of years of storms washing in from two directions had worn out the perfect hideaway for the two of them. 

The smooth walls surrounding them reminded Ben of the entrance to the Force cave below the island. The only difference between that entrance and this was that here the ocean’s strength hadn’t made it’s way into the island’s hollow depths just yet. 

The size and solid shape of the cove made for the perfect chamber to intensify all that was coming from above.

A vortex of female pleasure built around them the more Rey continued to loose herself.

The rush of it had Ben’s mouth working overtime, pushing his passions to new heights as every second as his mind and body discovered new levels of arousal he’d never known possible.

Poe too found himself utterly lost in it. 

It wasn’t long before the combined feelings of all Ben was doing began to be a bit too much. 

He didn’t want to lose it just yet however… 

Frantically he slid a hand in Ben’s hair, pulling him back for a moment.

“You… you gotta slow down for a second.” He panted, struggling find the words. “This… this is all…”

He didn’t get the chance to finish that sentence.

All at once Ben had him spun around, pinning him from behind to the rock wall as his mouth dove in to further drench what his fingers had done their best to loosen up.

Poe’s face pressed against the rock for a moment as he relaxed into the feeling- it’s cool surface helping him regain some sense of conscious thought.

At this point it was clear he might as well just surrender to whatever was happening- not that he minded one bit.

Ben ripped Poe’s shirt the rest of the way off before struggling to kick and throw off the last of his own clothing. 

Their bodies now bare to each other, moments later he was leaning back up into him.

The warmth of Ben’s chest surrounded his shoulders as his cock began bobbing in and out of him, teasing him with the promise of everything that was to come.

Bracing himself against the rock, Poe’s head leaned back into Ben as he began siding into of him… slowly… gently…

It took all Ben had to hold back as he made sure his lover was ready to take him.

“More… I can take it.” Poe moaned, just before another rush of pleasure from the women above hit them.

The deluge of feminine passions combined with Poe’s encouragement made Ben lunge into him, a little more enthusiastically than he meant to.

“Careful-” Poe gasped, “This rock… it’s a little tough to be pressed up against.”

“S- Sorry” Ben stammered, slowing himself as he did his best to hold back.

Right away he knew what he needed to do.

He reached up and slid a hand under Poe’s chin, turning and tilting his head back to kiss him. He’d need the distraction of kisses to hold himself back from losing it to all that was happening 

After a few minutes of restrained, hesitant nudges, the rush of all that was continuing to come from above had Poe needing more. 

He pulled away and looked back at him, smiling the same devilish grin he knew Ben couldn’t resist.

“Well… maybe not _that ___careful.” He teased.

Ben’s eyes filled with fire as he resumed the impassioned thrusts he’d been doing before. 

Poe’s eyes shut and his head fell back into his chest again, his mouth hanging open in a silent moan as his body shuddered from the pleasure of it. 

As quickly as he felt himself being swept away by Ben’s passion for him, another rush of women’s pleasure hit them both. 

The further encouragement drove Ben absolutely wild.

Soon Poe was all but lost to it.

The feeling of his lover fucking him with everything he had…

The surges of feminine ecstasy surrounding the two of them…

Their minds swirling together with the thoughts of all that was happening above…

The combined sensations all at once had Poe weak.

The harder Ben plunged into him and the stronger the women’s pleasure became, the harder it was to hold himself up against the rock. 

His cock rigid, he found himself needing more space between the rock and himself than his arms could struggle to maintain. 

With all that was going on, the last thing he wanted to have to worry about was holding himself up.

Having sensed the issue before Poe said anything, Ben had it fixed in seconds.

He pulled out and spun him around, hiking Poe’s left leg up as he knelt to dive back up inside him. 

Poe’s feet barely made contact with the pebbled ground below them as Ben thrust up into him. 

The ecstasy of Ben stretching him to his limit made Poe’s eyes go wide, his head falling back as his back arched into the pleasure of it. 

Ben dove a hand back behind his head, shielding him just seconds before hitting his head against the rock behind them. 

Poe smiled, realizing what happened. It had been a long time since they’d had to consider the logistics of fucking in natural surroundings. 

Luckily Ben hadn’t forgotten any of what they’d once learned together. 

“I’ve got you…” Ben whispered breathlessly into his ear as his arms fully surrounded him. One wrapped up behind him to cradle his head while the other wrapped below him, gripping his body fiercely as he fucked him. 

Poe held him close as his legs wrapped around him, his body totally surrendered the feeling of Ben losing himself to their combined passion for each other.

The last time they’d made love in a natural surrounding had been many years ago on Yavin 4, hiding away in the woods like they’d done so many times throughout their early years together.

That time had been as mind-blowingly hot as it had been confusing. 

An unspoken anxiety had existed between them all those years ago, foreboding of what was coming that they couldn’t quite put into words. 

All they’d known was the feeling of being in each other’s arms was all that had mattered above anything else in the galaxy. Their much younger selves had thrown all their passions into what they hadn’t known were some of their last moments together in that phase of their lives, doing everything they could to make the most of their precious time together.

Now, they were back in each other’s arms in another intoxicatingly beautiful natural space.

By some miracle they’d finally discovered the peace their souls craved, peace they’d wondered if they’d ever find back then. 

On top of that, they had the thrill of new loves to share with each other…

New loves that were discovering the true depths of the fire between them more and more each moment…

Just when the two men felt consumed with their lust for each other, another reminder from above would hit them, adding more passionate energy to everything swirling around them.

Madly and primally they tore into each other, their bodies struggling to satisfy depths of desires neither had known possible.

The more the women’s passions for each other grew, the more it pushed their own passions to new heights.

After one particularly phenomenal wave of pleasure from Rey, Poe could feel himself at the edge of loosing it.

“I’m … im gonna come….” He panted between thrusts.

Ben instinctively tensed up, doing his best to hold back. 

“But, we shouldn’t… not yet…” He said, barely able to get the words out as they were the last thing he wanted to say. 

“Trust me…. “ Poe said leaning into him, gripping his shoulders as he held back from coming just long enough to say what he needed to. “Finish with me now… . Round two won’t be a problem… not with those two… Come now… we’ll last longer up there.”

Ben’s eyes burned into him as he leaned back for a moment, realizing what he was saying. 

It was clear Poe had learned a lot in their time apart. He couldn’t wait to see what else he had to show him.

Without a word Ben’s tall frame arched up and over him, bracing himself with one hand against the rock as he thrust into him a few final times.

Finally he exploded into his lover as their minds merged with thoughts of all that lay ahead.

The warmth of Ben erupting inside of him had Poe’s warmth exploding between them immediately.

Roars of masculine ecstasy ripped out of them as they came, their combined thoughts of their partners overwhelming their minds as they lost it together.

As the last echos of their screams were drowned out by the rush of the ocean, they finally found themselves able to think clearly again. 

For a few moments they caught their breath, coming down from one of the most powerful orgasms they’d ever shared.

Suddenly Ben took Poe’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately- then just as quickly pulled away.

“Race you to the beach!” He said before bolting to sprint out of the cove.

Poe smiled as he dashed behind him, realizing Ben had remembered yet another trick from their early years- making sure to clean off with a swim when other options weren’t available.

Both men flew across the beach, fully naked in the sparse light of Ahch To’s moon. 

Together they dove into into the chilling waves, Poe reaching the beach just moments after Ben. 

As he blinked the water out of his eyes after coming up, the first thing he spotted was Ben who’d surfaced just moments before. His body looked absolutely radiant in the moonlight.

“I could get used to this.” Poe said has he caught his breath, shaking his hair off as they walked back out of the waves. He realized right away this was the first time they’ve been in an ocean together.

“It’s not a bad life.” Ben said flipping his head forward and back to shake out his long mop of curls. With nowhere to get a hair cut on Ahch To, he was looking adorably shaggy after being away from civilization for a couple months. 

As they made it back to the beach together, the excitement between them was palpable. They quickly got to finding their clothes that lay scattered about the cove. They didn’t bother with things like buttoning their shirts up- knowing full and well they’d be off again soon. 

In the midst of getting clothed again, the biggest burst of pleasure they’d sensed yet that night hit them.

It was at that point that Rey’s orgasms become almost continuous.

Though the stone hut trapped the sound inside, through their bond they could hear faint echo’s of her screaming as Zorii had her coming apart from the inside out.

Both men stared in wonder up the cliffs towards the village, their eyes sparkling as they felt the sensation washing over them.

As many times as they’d been with each other, they’d never had anything like this to look forward to.

“Doesn’t seem like they need anymore time to figure things out.” Poe said.

A purple beam of light illuminated the shore as Ben ignited is lightsaber. Right away he found his shoes and began frantically shoving them on.

Poe had just started putting his own shoes on as the much needed source of light began drifting away. 

Looking up he spotted Ben walking down the beach towards the path that led home.

“Hey- wait up!” Poe yelled, finishing pulling his shoes on before jumping up to run after him. “Don’t think you’re getting them all to yourself!”

“I sure as hell wasn’t planning on it!” Ben yelled back.

As he caught up to him Poe reached up and wrapped his arms around Ben’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him on the cheek. 

The two men beamed at each other, neither needing to say a word.

Their time on the beach had made one thing clear- this was only the start of one of the best nights of their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lights cigarette* Sometimes the smut is so good it ends up taking two chapters. I can't wait for round two... bringing these four together is proving to be every bit as fantastic as I'd hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️Don't forget to water your fanfics! Words of encouragement are what keep inspiration magic flowing. ❤️
> 
> Kudos are always lovely, but what really sets an author's soul on fire is getting a comment that someone is enjoying our work. If you're liking this story and want to see more, make sure to let me know in the comments! I love hearing my readers are enjoying a story every step of the way!


End file.
